Flyin'
by Judas Escariot
Summary: [JJReidCentric]It was odd, that this lanky, awkward, ubergeek would have caught her interest while spouting off information about Jeffrey Dahmer, but, somehow, while watching him push his glasses back up his nose, she felt herself warm... OneShot.


A/N: Short one-shot. Lyrics and title from the song "Flyin'" by Regina Spektor.

_

* * *

Saw the earth and I saw the sky  
Saw the earth and I saw the sky  
Been caught doin' it once or twice  
But it feels so real now  
But it feels so real now..._

* * *

JJ had never felt so free.

Perhaps it was the cool, night air against her bare skin. Or maybe, it was the way the surf was lapping at her feet.

Or, possibly, it was the twenty-four year old kissing his way down her neck.

JJ wasn't that much older, but the thought of being with a younger man had never crossed her mind until she saw him. It was odd, that this lanky, awkward, uber-geek would have caught her interest while spouting off information about Jeffrey Dahmer, but, somehow, while watching him push his glasses back up his nose, she felt herself warm from her toes all the way to her scalp.

She'd sat near him on the plane. They played cards. He was a cheat. He was a genius, but he still cheated at gin rummy.

They had been put together in a hotel room. JJ marked this as both a miracle of God, as well as a smite from him. How was she supposed to sleep a mere three feet away from him and not get to touch him? Was this a test?

She had sat, watching him as he ran his finger down page after page of a novel she'd never even attempted to read, and finally, she stood.

"Let's go for a walk, Spence," she said, and Reid looked up from his book.

"It's dark out," Reid noted simply, gesturing to the window, and JJ tipped her head to one side.

"Scared of monsters?" she teased. He raised an eyebrow and his glasses slid down his nose.

"Aren't you?"

"Let's go."

The sand was warm under JJ's toes, and she squished her feet into it, her shoes dangling from her fingers. She glanced to Reid, who looked ridiculous in his long corduroy pants and sweater vest, standing just far enough away from the water to keep it away from his suede dress shoes.

"It's warm out," she said, stretching her arms up over her head. Her shirt tails lifted ever so slightly, exposing her stomach, and she dared a glance at Reid to see if he was looking. He wasn't. She lowered her arms.

"There is a warm front moving in from the Southern hemisphere. When the winds change, the currents drag the warmer temperatures-"

"Spence?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't really care."

"Oh. Okay."

Reid fell silent again and JJ went further out into the surf.

"JJ, you're going to get your clothes wet," Reid said after a moment, and she looked back at him, shrugging as she waded farther out, till the water reached her knees, just below the hem of her skirt. "The air might feel warm, but the water isn't at this time of year. What if you get pneumonia?"

"Dad, I think I'll be okay."

"Don't call me, Dad," Reid called after her, and he heard her laugh as she lifted her skirt to keep it dry. Reid did his best not to gape openly at her shapely legs and looked down at his feet. When he looked back up, he saw JJ coming back towards him, dodging the waves crashing against her legs. She hurried back to him, grinning.

"Take your shoes off," she said when she reached him and he stared at her, stupidly. She dropped her own shoes on the ground.

"Excuse me?"

"Take your shoes off. You've got to get in that water. It's amazing," JJ said, and when Reid didn't move, she stooped and began to untie his shoes. He took a step back from her in surprise and she hopped after him.

"JJ, stop it!" he said, almost whining and she let go of his shoe laces, straightening back up and frowning at him. He sighed. "I can take off my own shoes."

JJ bit back a smirk, and he leaned over, removing one of his shoes, as well as the sock, which he stuffed into the shoe. He did the same with the other foot. JJ eyed his socks.

"Your socks don't match," she noted and he looked up at her.

"It's good luck."

"Oh. Roll your pants up." He looked down at them, then back up at her quickly.

"Why?"

"So they won't get wet."

"Oh."

He reluctantly rolled one pant leg up to his knee, then the other. "Happy?"

"Yep," JJ said, then she took hold of his hand and tugged him towards the surf. When his toes touched the water, he jumped back.

"JJ, it's freezing!"

"Don't be such a baby, Spence," she called, already well past the water's edge. He frowned after her, then walked out farther into the water.

He had to admit, it wasn't so bad once he was used to it. Comfortable, even. He moved as far as he could without the water touching his slacks, then stopped.

"I can't go any farther," he called to her, and she looked back at him.

"Oh, okay, I'll come back to-OOF!"

Unbeknowngst to her, a much larger wave than had been passing came up behind her, knocking her under. Reid hurried towards her, ignoring his pants.

"JJ!" he called, looking around for her. "JJ!"

She popped her head up, sputtering, and he grabbed her arm. She began to laugh as he tugged her back towards the sand, and she pushed her hair back from her face. When they were back out of the water, she looked up at him, grinning.

"Spencer, you got your pants wet for me," she said, and he looked down at himself.

"I... I thought you were drowning," he said simply, then took off his glasses, wiping the water spots away on his chest, one of his only dry parts. She continued to grin.

"You rescued me?" she asked, and he blushed slightly, glad it was dark out.

"Well... you didn't need rescuing, so I guess n-"

He fell silent abruptly when she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. After a moment, he awkwardly patted her on the shoulder. He was uncomfortable, having her this close to him. When he began to pull away, she pulled him back by the front of his sweater and kissed him soundly. His spine went rigid and he broke away from her.

"JJ, we can't do this," he said, his voice a bit higher than he would've liked it to be. She tipped her head to the side.

"Why not?"

"Because... because we work together, and..." She stepped closer to him, and he couldn't get his brain to function. "And, it would make our office relationship really... uh... uncomfortable?"

"Try again," she said, then pressed her lips to the crook of his neck. His eyes closed involuntarily.

"It wouldn't be appropriate..."

"Do you care?" she asked, lifting her head to look up at him. Her eyes locked with his a moment and she knew his answer. She lifted her hands to his face and their lips met once more.

Somehow they had wound up sprawled in the sand, and JJ's blouse was unbuttoned, and Reid's sweater vest had been discarded, and her fingers hand run under the tails of his oxford and he was kissing her neck, his glasses pushed up on top of his head and tangled in his hair.

And JJ felt free. And she felt good.

* * *

"JJ? Reid?"

The pair stopped in the hall, frozen in their tracks. They turned back to see Hotch standing behind them, and ice bucket in his hand, and he was wearing his sleep clothes.

"What are you two doing out so late?" he asked, and the two looked at each other. Both began to speak at once.

"Uh, it was warm out, so-"

"Walk."

Hotch eyed them both curiously, and JJ was suddenly very aware of the messy state of her damp hair, and the fact that her shirt was buttoned wrong, and she glanced to Reid, who seemed to be trying to hide his untucked shirt tails with his hands.

"Okay... you two should probably go to bed soon. We've got an early day tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," they said in unison, then turned away quickly and hurried down the hall towards their room. Hotch turned back to the ice machine and smirked.


End file.
